1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are widely used as display devices in televisions or information communication terminals such as computers. Organic electro-luminescent (EL) display devices and micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) display devices are also known as thin display devices.
Many of such display devices use a display panel including a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, in which a circuit including TFTs controls the amount of light based on a grayscale value of each sub-pixel, and a counter substrate, which includes, for example, a color filter and covers the TFT substrate.
JP 2009-122297 A discloses a liquid crystal display device in which a ground pad formed on a TFT substrate and a transparent conductive film formed on a counter substrate are connected with each other via a thermo-compression bonding conductive tape.
A counter substrate such as a color filter substrate, which includes no TFT circuit, requires a transparent conductive film, such as indium tin oxide (ITO), that is formed on the surface for protection from noise and static electricity and is connected to the ground potential of a display device to remove static electricity. It requires a thermo-compression bonding step and thus raises manufacturing costs to connect the counter substrate to the conductive film, which is formed of an oxidizable metal, on the TFT substrate as disclosed in JP 2009-122297 A.